User blog:MeesturTheoFroggy/empire arc Q
alright, kids. it's been a few weeks since the long-awaited EMPIRE ARC got arbitrarily shot down by me, myself and i. although i admire my mate darkkyraki's bone-toss to the disappointed and salty devil beater fandom in terms of his ''empire arc q&a, what i explained to him was only the tip of the iceberg of the unexplained lore and information regarding the project. i'm the one who runs the cutting room floor in anime hell. i'd might as well nail off a couple frequently asked questions right off the bat. i want my inquiries to be saucy and meaningful, not bullshit like "does quaza exist" or "when does keido ocean come out". '''Q. why was the empire arc cancelled?' A. many reasons, but to put it bluntly: i'm sick of devil beater and its fandom. i want to move on. the empire arc started to feel like a pipe dream after being in development hell for so long. 20 acts worth of drama and character development can't rectify the prior 60 acts chock-full of abysmal writing. not to mention that a lot of the people the titular empire's characters were based off of think devil beater is the worst thing since BLOXcity. Q. does cool awesome original character show up in the empire arc? A. unless they have any strong significance to the plot, no. i don't shoehorn characters into my story as filler. also, it doesn't matter how goddamn cool or well-written your character is--if you don't have the 10k robux to make it count, then why should i bother? talk to emeruga if you want a courtesy-cameo in the next map he makes. if you want your 15 minutes of fame in the empire arc, then it'd better be real fuckin' memorable. inquiries about canon characters' roles in the empire arc are acceptable. Q. what was the artifact? A. a harmonica charged to hell and back with haze energy. ongoing joke is that the members of the empire called it "just a harmonica" and "useless", which is true in a sense because the only person who could use it properly was the final boss of the arc. Q. what's the deal with the empire? A. former employers of many characters, including (but not limited to) zac ramsay, kiseki kaboko, marcel fwootman, rufu ray and (in the original draft) vis. private military company founded by test fwootman, 'a soft-spoken stetson-wearing father to his people and original owner of the harmonica. test fwootman's murder was to be the catalyst that shattered the empire and scattered all of its members. many more "post-empire warlords" were planned to be added, but the only two that were ever implemented were zac and kiseki. the ranking went as follows (highest to lowest, most to least dangerous): #c.c. saba (ccsaba) (spot formerly owned by jin chi minh), close associate of test and co-founder of the empire. #rach black (youre_waifu), cybernetically-augmented warlord who dwells deep in an isolated forest. #cirek "meme supreme" chandler (cirek), catkin with insane proficiency and knowledge of pocket dimensions. #zac ramsay (zacaris), head chef at the ''red rabbit casino & hotel and known cannibal gourmand. #kniv strelok (kniv979), eastern-european gang leader who dwells in metro tunnels below las dragas, NV. #kiseki kaboko (kaboom680), bravo-team butcher who resides in the burned-out basement of the former empire HQ. #m. doggard xv (mdoggy15), rogue trumpet player and co-founder of the empire. had a small stint in the trumpet gang. #vis (visleaf), was to be a warlord and marcel's kidnapping victim in the original draft of the empire arc. '''Q. what's the deal with the pocket dimension? A. enigmatic faction led by marcel fwootman, former operative of the empire. base of operations is the titular "pocket dimension" that can only be accessed by marcel or those trained by him. ultimate goal is to re-unite all of the former members of the empire in order to obtain the harmonica and start a new chapter of the company that marcel and rufu once worked under. known operatives include marcel fwootman, rufu ray, deadfu-lite, komo noto, melinda, annencio petrin, senor banana '''and '''roxy valentine. the events of the empire arc would've seen the gradual decay and disbandment of the pocket dimension all due to marcel's terrible leadership skills. Q. what's the deal with the green boys? A. enigmatic faction led by jin chi minh, former #1 warlord of the empire and information broker to marcel fwootman. has tabs on all of the post-empire warlords and provides info to the pocket dimension as to the warlords' whereabouts. its members are insanely dangerous and demonstrate absurdly high levels of proficiency in their respective elements, to the extent where one of its members (jam) had his head dissolve into loose stratus energy. known operatives include jin chi minh, hell aric, jam, amoeba mommyslayer '''and '''yeezed. Q. what are you going to do now? A. a lot of things. i'm still working on keido ocean and another top-secret project of mine (hint: it'll be a boss fighting game and it'll have a whole lot of deaddang weirdness in it). if you've got a life outside of roblox then i've also got a space funeral fangame i'm working on with my pal half-the-alien, check it out here . you might also want to check up on my personal website every once in a while. i think that covers most of them. if none of your questions are any of those, then please: go wild. always trust the word of god. Category:Blog posts